


The Perks of Being an Omega (With two Alphas friends).

by TheSinfulPen



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Futanari, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: You were never an Omega that was content with her heats. They were brutal at times, embarrassing, but your friends handled it better than you. However, for Seulgi and Irene, things get increasingly difficult when they can't stop their natural feelings.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	The Perks of Being an Omega (With two Alphas friends).

**Author's Note:**

> Seulrene will both had penises in this one. SORRY, SORRY. But it's my favorite thing. If you do not like it, then please turn back.
> 
> (Crossposted to [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1306927), originally).

Being an Omega wasn't easy.

Sure, you got protected by your Beta and Alpha peers when you got harassed by other betas and alphas, but at the same time there was this constant problem that made you embarrassed and frustrated when you were just having a good time with your friends.

Heats.

That was perhaps the most extreme part of being an Omega. The moment you enter into a bit of an excitement (depending on the day) you unleash a myriad of pheromones that attract Alphas and some Betas alike. If you don’t have your heat suppressant shots or pills with you, you’re pretty much attracting the whole Alpha neighbor to you. Damn, can't a girl just be excited and walk around with that excitement without having to attract a sea of people?

Perhaps in a normal world, yes. Not in this one.

You were lucky, however, you had a group of friends who were besides you and protected you in those embarrassing situations, ever since you guys first met. Wendy, who she herself was an omega, understood your pain and did her best to shield you and comfort you--sometimes even giving you some suppressants if you were running short; Joy who was a Beta did her very best to push her superiors away from you; Yeri… well, she was a very scary Alpha despite being the younger of the crew, so she only glared at people and they ran away practically.

But then there were the two Alphas, Seulgi and Irene (Or well, people close to her called her Joohyun--teachers did, at least). They were always the first to jump into your defense, but they were the ones mostly affected by your heat. Because, of course, they were alphas.

Being so close to you, to smell your pheromones. They did their best to conceal their erections, they did it all to just push that animal desire away, and they succeeded most of the time because they understood you didn't want to have sex, yet. They didn’t want to take advantage of you like most of the alphas would, they were loyal to you and your decisions.

Just because past generations were savages didn’t mean they would be to you as well, and you appreciated that they did their best to both protect you and refrain from forcing you to do things you wouldn’t want.

Oh, those times at the beginning of college, where you guys had sleepovers and suddenly a sex scene would pop up. You were on the edge of the start of your heat and some lousy skin clashing, intense makeouts and suggestive imagery (that ignited your aroused imagination) send you over the edge and right into the pot of fire. Seulgi tries to be subtle by putting a pillow on top of her erection while Joohyun vocally expressed that it wasn't a problem, that the night could continue... then she also put a pillow on top of her erection, too.

It was awkward, you felt VERY embarrassed and of course you wanted them to handle their business so they could be relieved, but the person who needed that release was YOU. Also, they were best friends and roommate since... god knows when, they were alone with you in the apartment, there was a lot to do in that dorm.

All the crazy, steamy sex that could happen, yet you... You declined shyly but they understood why and made no big deal out of it. You could be between their bodies, satiating their beastial need for a release, to fill someone up with their seed (even if they are sterilized).

You had to admit that sometimes the idea came over your head and turned you on massively. So then...

Why didn't you do it?

Well, for one the idea was frightening--especially when you felt so attracted to both alphas. They were different, but at the same time so alike.

Seulgi was a goofy, laid back alpha who didn’t pump her pheromones to your face unless by total accident or just to keep people away. Clumsy, sure, but kind hearted, positive and confident in herself as a woman. It was amazing to have an alpha friend who wasn’t all about proving to be the best of all alphas. Whether to you or to anyone.

Then, there was Joohyun. She was motherly, mature, very soothing and well… she looked serious, you were frightened of her the first time you met, but when the conversation between you, her and Seulgi got better, she started to let loose, get mischievous. She’s like a little kid at heart, but she just needs to warm up to people for it. Just like Seulgi, she was also kind hearted--not clumsy, though, that’s for damn sure--, positive and confident.

When you were around them, you found their smell and presence soothing and comforting. While Seulgi was calming, Joohyun provided the ‘protection’ feeling. But then, there were times where they switched roles. They made you feel a wide variety of things, you were in good hands.

Way too good of hands, which brings us to point two. They were too good, you wanted the both of them. Yes, both. But you couldn’t be that greedy, you had to pick one of them! But if you picked one what about the other? You’d probably get absolutely jealous of whoever gets to mate with the one you left aside--in addition, think about the confrontations between them if they are both into you? That’s… perhaps wishful thinking.

Your head was in shambles the more you think about it, because the more time passed by the more you felt for them. Your heat suppressors were starting to do little for when you got in heat close to them, and the shots only minimized it somewhat.

Speaking of heat suppressors, you just ran out of them. Tonight of all nights, when you’re about to go to a formal party.

You were already dressed and all dolled up, waiting for the two Alphas to escort you to the party. It was formal--or somewhat formal, knowing Seulgi’s family--and you were not keen on going, not now at least. Not when you felt you were getting too frisky.

Your heat wasn’t due until two more weeks, but you were starting to have those thoughts, those desires, that need to just suck a good cock and feel it buried deep inside.

Yeah, that wasn’t helping you. That’s why you downed your suppressors preemptively, especially because you were probably going to be with Seulgi and Joohyun for most of the night and if history has taught us anything it was that these two got your mind reeling in any simple thing they do.

It was exhausting, but amazing.

Your legs were wiggling madly as you waited, sitting in your couch. Your eyes just going everywhere but to the T.V. as you wished to find some distractions from the thoughts you were having. Thoughts that were getting more and more detailed in every glimpse you gave it. Glimpses that were involuntary. Those thoughts were going to be hard to fend off, but you couldn’t help but to wonder a few things...

Like the way Seulgi’s tongue would go around your navel--.

“No, no,” you said to stop yourself somewhat, watching the weather forecast.

Anyone merely watching from outside would wonder why you were closing your legs together so tight just watching how cold it was going to be tomorrow morning. Normally, that wouldn’t turn anyone.

Finally, your phone rang and you jumped but you know who it was. You answered immediately.

“Heeeyyy” Joohyun said, the roaring engine just behind them, Seulgi echoing the greeting with her baby voice. As always with the two of them, it was on speaker. When the three of you talked, it was always that way. “Pup, are you ready?”

Your insides warmed up to the nickname. It was surely something they always called you, but you were never used to it, it just made you feel all kinds of way. You imagined how it’d feel if they whispered it to you in your ear as they were ready to--.

No!

“Hey pup, are you there?” Seulgi asked from her side of the car, most definitely driving.

You gulped and nodded. “Yes, I’m here and I’m ready to go, are you sure I can go?”

“Hell yeah!” Seulgi said excitedly.

“Of course you can, pup. I got invited and I’m not part of the family per se,” Joohyun piped up as well.

“We’ll be picking you up in a flash, OK?”

Oh boy… you really had no choice! You had to go, and not going would make you look bad. Plus, the Kang parties were always something fun and exciting, you’d be crazy to say no since something peculiar always happened.

This one party was no exception.

*

You were in the back seat, having Joohyun switch seats with Seulgi. Now, Joohyun was in the wheel and Seulgi was jamming right next to her in the passenger seat, second in command. You too jammed rather enthusiastically, but mostly because you wanted to avoid every thought, every little risque thought that was chiming in even if your suppressors were working to their full potential.

“Yah, Seulgi-ah?” Joohyun asked suddenly when the song was about to finish.

“What’s up?” Seulgi responded quickly.

“Who’s going to the party that isn’t part of your family?” Her eyes didn’t move away from the road, both hands on the wheel.

You suddenly piped up with a growing interested.

“Oh, uhm… I don’t think anyone you don’t know is going? Or what do you mean?” Seulgi said softly.

“What about the girl you were with before?” Joohyun suddenly chimed in.

And oh boy, you suddenly remembered that girl she was talking about. Seulgi and her were a thing for a while, and people around the campus knew so. Not only was this girl popular (below Joohyun’s levels of popularity but still popular) but she was pretty. Not gorgeous by your standards but you know…

The only reason this woman approached Seulgi was because of Seulgi’s Alpha status but chill nature as well as her reputation for being pretty passionate when it came to intimate moments, which Joohyun jokingly said to have confirmed it and certified said reputation. And you could see this happening, considering Seulgi was very hyped to try new things, to explore what she had in front of her, so the rumors rang true to you.

Of course, it only made your mind reel.

But Seulgi wasn’t the only mischievous alpha, Joohyun was too. Joohyun was a lot more popular than this girl, but she was like a doll made of glass--no one dared to touch, only stare. Seulgi has been the only Alpha girl that has gotten intimately close to her and lived to tell the tale, seeing as she was very wary around people of her same rank, Yeri being a clear exception to this. It wasn’t because she was scared--if anything they were scared of her--but it was because she didn’t have time to babysit people who constantly wanted to show how lucky they were to be born into the Alpha hierarchy.

She also did not have time for a guy who would constantly try to assert his dominance against her, she preferred to be saved the hassle.

The few people she did allow close to her was in her slightly wilder era, where she just wished to explore the sensations of sex and the nature of it. It was people whom she trusted, people who were below her--like a beta or an omega. Naturally, people talked about this, the lucky people didn’t get to go with her again, but they had good things to say about the experience.

This wasn’t helping any of your thoughts, at all.

“Nah, I’m not inviting her, I mean she’s… fun, I guess, but I don’t like her that much,” Seulgi expressed sincerely, shifting in her seat.

“The guys are gonna flip!” Joohyun laughed out softly.

“Yeah, they’d kill to be where you are,” you suddenly piped in, sitting in the middle part and leaning forth to be closer to them both, smelling their delicious perfume.

“Yeah, but, she talks a lot of game but… I don’t know, she’s either just not my kind or she talks way too much and shows little, you know?”

You hummed and nodded, and somehow that brought you a lot of relief. Not only has Seulgi stated that the girl is not her kind but she practically just said the girl is a lousy fuck buddy. Or so you hoped that was the case. That was a huge relief.

But what wasn’t relieving you were the sudden thoughts you were having now, and they were harder to push away. Finally, the car stopped and you could concern yourself with the following: entering the party, saying Hi to the Kangs and just looking at the festivity before you.

God knows how much that’ll help, but you were starting to regret even coming.

*

Yeah, no, it wasn’t working. You’ve entered with your two alpha friends side by side, lavishing in the beautiful decoration of the extensive room. It was slightly cold, it was inviting and most important it had a friendly vibe.

Some of Seulgi’s cousins were already gathered around the snack table--one of them at least--while mostly everyone else was in their seats and their respective tables. The adults were chatting it up and greeting one another, not having seen each other for a long time, family friends getting to know the unknown and long lost family members. You felt a bit of a stranger, except when Mr. Kang came up to hug you and greet you.

And of course, him calling you princess also helped ease your nerves a little bit.

Soon enough, Seulgi chimed you both to the table you were supposed to sit in, instead of alcohol there was coke instead. Not because of any of you three adults (though you were grateful, because drunk Seulgi is cute but also embarrassing), but because there were younger cousins in your table. Some were barely going through puberty and some were around your age, old enough to drink or maybe not.

They were all hyped to meet one another again after a long time, to eat the snacks that soon enough were going to be available and to party really. It didn’t take you long to get along with them well, and being sandwiched between Seulgi and Joohyun was helpful enough as it was, you felt comfortable.

It reminded you of those times when watching movies, when you suddenly went into your heat and enticed them--.

Goddamn it!

To save you from your self-enticing thoughts, the ceremony started. It was a sweet fifteens and you didn’t even bother to ask who was the birthday girl, all you knew was that you had to wear a dress and something formal. Or at least somewhat presentable.

The ceremony went going and it kept you distracted for the most part, seeing the young girl dancing with… the myriads of cousins and uncles, she was spinning so much during that waltz that even you felt sick for a little bit. Either way, it was very much fun and the crowd’s enthusiasm was great.

After the ceremony was the actual party, the young girl greeting all the guest (she’ll have a lot of work) and everyone able to gather around the snack on the table.

“Want me to get you some?” Joohyun asked you softly, talking close to your ear in contrast of the loud calming music playing. Seulgi, however, already bolted to the table without even asking.

You laughed softly and nodded.

Soon enough, Joohyun got up and walked over to the snack table, her hips swaying in that sultry manner, that… peculiar and delicious walk of hers. You couldn’t stop staring at it, how amazing, her dress pants tailored to her bottom perfectly. God, it was--.

You need to go to the bathroom, just splash some cold water to your face before you got redder. So, without another word, you stood up and scurried to the bathroom--almost going into the man’s bathroom too, but you saved yourself.

You managed to splash some water on your face and cool off a little bit, but that doesn’t do much for you, it really doesn’t. The suppressors were not doing much to help, and the conversation a few stalls away from you was not helping either.

“You saw that girl Irene right?”

“Yeah, she’s so fucking pretty, like, all the guys are just watching her.”

“Yeah, and like… you know Soo?”

“Oh yeah, one of the girls you invited?”

“Yeah, the one with the blue streaks?”

“Mhm~ She has, like, a massive crush on Seulgi, like… she heard Seulgi fucks around and she’s definitely wanting to lose her virginity to her.”

“I mean, Seulgi’s attractive.”

I mean you couldn’t disagree, Seulgi was definitely a catch. Wait, what were you even doing there? Your thoughts were riled up easily, so you almost wanted to get out of her but..

“She is, but like, Soo is trying so hard tonight to entice Seulgi tonight, you know?”

“I wonder why she’s so hellbent on her, why not Kyungsoo from our class?”

“Because she heard that like… Seulgi goes wild. And I heard--but you didn’t hear this from me--but I heard that she also teams up with Irene something, so I think Soo is trying to lose it big. Can you imagine? Getting two alphas at the same time?”

Now your blood was BOILING. Not in the good way. How dare Soo take your alphas? Wait, wait… they weren’t yours. No. That’s certain, they are NOT yours.

But you felt that boiling jealousy… that… heartbreak.

To imagine Seulgi and Irene going for this random girl you can’t even picture her face in your head, it was infuriating. You splashed your face once again, tried yourself up and darted right out of the bathroom with seething anguish combined with a strange arousal.

When you returned, there was a girl sitting in your spot and while Irene--Joohyun--was looking a little uncomfortable, Seulgi treated her in a friendly manner, sharing one of the snacks she got. However, when the girl saw you (an omega, just like you) she insisted to sit there, because she felt unsafe in this environment, being between two alphas was safe.

This was Soo, you just knew it. You couldn’t tell, you shouldn’t ask, but you knew this was her without a shadow of a doubt. The girl that was ready to steal Joohyun and Seulgi just for herself.

A comforting fact? You could tell Joohyun smelled bullshit by the stoic look of her face, indifference written all over it. So, intuitive as ever, she invited you to sit between her legs. Of course, you went there and she opened her legs, giving you plenty of space to sit down. However, you felt a little shy to do so, because despite having done this before, you couldn’t help but to shake off the fact that you guys were in public…

And that you were on the edge of getting into your heat, too.

“You okay there, puppy?” She softly took a whiff of your scent and purred softly. It wasn’t just her usual purr, it was one that rumbled from within, to calm you down, to ease you.

You did feel more calm, but you were still fighting that arousal you felt, especially with realizing how close you were to her big bulge--which you have fantasized with touching, licking, god… who knows what else?

There you were, again.

“Y-yeah? I’m fine.”

She tilted her head and looked at you with those warm eyes, smiling softly, tending your hair a little bit. “You sure? Your scent was a little weird there.”

You hummed for a little bit, knowing that they were still there to hear you, just chatting there. So you lower your voice a little and speak. “She really just stole my seat you know? I feel uncomfortable, too.”

Joohyun patted your head with her soft smile still there. “Jealous?”

You shook your head rapidly and averted your gaze somewhere else. “No… just thought that was rude. I’m here with strangers, I naturally feel protected by the two of you...”

Joohyun doesn’t push it, but she can definitely tell you’re lying by only hearing you. She gives you a nice hug though, and purrs to calm you down more, and it works for the time.

Naturally you were still fuming… but man, you couldn’t deny that this embrace was warm and nice. Her purrs were trying the very best to calm you, but the presence of this… girl right beside you was making you go crazy. You were being consumed by this jealousy you shouldn’t have, because these people did not belong to you…

The night went forward as usual, you decided to be social and talk to this girl, who was obviously way too close to Seulgi. The laid back Alpha was starting to feel a little uncomfortable herself, but she did her best to disguise.

However, the moment the crazy hour began, Seulgi bolted out of her chair and joined the crazy train, full of people wearing all kinds of hats, weird wigs, cheap plastic whacko glasses, whistles--you name it. All in good neon green and hot pink colors. But of course, where Seulgi was, this Soo girl followed suit.

Joohyun wished to join her friend of course, since she promised to, but you did not felt like dancing. Naturally, you were just on the edge of the seat trying to find anything mundane enough to distract you from the ever growing heat that you felt inching close.

Yeah, in hindsight, that’s probably not the best option, but you could not be blamed for just wanting to stay still. Joohyun took it as more of a ‘I want to be alone thing’ thanks to the previous occurrence, so she left you to your lonesome.

Soon the big group of adults and children going crazy formed a huge circle around the dance floor while the hyper music blared full force. Old hits mixed with new hits, hits that aren’t too old and iconic party songs that no one knows the name of played one after another, the crowd of people just way into it.

However, you just glanced over to see the girls and did not miss the sight of having Soo all up on both of the girls, who were awkwardly trying to retreat but not make an scene. This girl knew what she was doing, she knew exactly what she was doing.

You couldn’t help but to clench your fist on the table’s edge, deeply inhaling and trying to compose yourself as there were still people not joining the big mass of party people (clearly, you could see who wished to stay seated in family gatherings and who didn’t share the enthusiasm).

But the thoughts started to wildly change it’s course. It was that hormonal disbalance, that raw need. Clear images of burying her cock deeply into a frail looking woman… yes, that was Seulgi herself. They were so heated, so wild with one another.

Two alphas, vulnerable with one another, skin against skin… God, how would their cocks look? How big would they be?

You lost it completely, your mind was reeling in a downward spiral of erotic madness that you could not fathom or stop. It was too potent for you, and it was clouding your mind for the time being, making you stare blankly at the floor while your thoughts just raced.

Until...

You felt that twinge deep down on your stomach, internally panicking at what that meant. Especially when you were starting to feel that heat between your legs, having that throb be more overwhelming than the scent of some Alphas trying to prove they were more alpha than the other alphas. The unmistakable presence of your heat, untamed, without any suppression.

There was panic for a moment and then there was just arousal and excitement, the last bit of your common sense begging you to get out. Everyone was so hyped and having fun with the ‘crazy time’ that they didn’t notice you, but the people that were the closest to you did notice.

A few males (beta, omegas and alphas alike), noticed and were looking over to where the scent was headed, who was emitting it.

You clung onto the table’s edge and gulped, closing your legs tightly together as if it were to make any difference. You regretted wearing a dress, it would make it so easy for anyone to just lift it up and oogle at you.

It would make it so easy for Joohyun to lift your dress, slip your panties down and just--.

“Hey,” someone you didn’t recognize talked, instantly sitting next to you. You would be able to notice his eyes getting dark, lustful, his dress pants just trying to cage the apparent boner. “Are you okay?”

Oh dear, you really wanted Seulgi and Joohyun next to you, around you, growling a little territorially to push this person away. His mere scent--obviously an Alpha--was giving you a hard time breathing and concentrating and he pumped more of that scent to entice you.

Quite the opposite really.

You shook your head and stood up before feeling his hand on your forearm, bringing you back down.

“No, please, let me help you--.”

“No, I’m with someone,” you refuted back as sharply as you could, forcing your arm out of his grip successfully before you started to walk right out and away.

You were aiming to walk right out, get out immediately and almost walk back to your home if necessary. But… that was perhaps a worse idea than staying inside.

Still, you walked away, and noticed some guys behind tailing you. You curse because you and the girls didn’t sit any near the exit, so you had to curve around the mob of celebrating people and walk through to the exit. The blue decorations and lighting gave you a soothing feeling of being in your nest at home, where you would tend your business--thinking of how it would feel to be fucked by Seulgi and Joohyun, so hungrily… so animalistically.

The thought of it wasn’t helping, you even moaned softly at the overwhelming feeling.

The exit was right there, until a man blocked the path, panting heavily as you were.

Oh, fuck.

“Out of my way,” you shouted through the music, wanting to move past but he stopped you. He wasn’t an Alpha, he was… a beta. That’s surprising.

“You’re Seulgi’s squeeze, aren’t you?”

You rolled your eyes and tried to push him. “Yeah,” Obviously that was a lie, though one you wanted to come true. “Now move.”

“I can do better than her,” he tried to convince you, he sounded like he was a mixture of excited and angry. “She’s always having a new girl, but she’s dumb. I’m not dumb, I promise, just let me show you!”

“You’re pathetic, man,” you tried more.

“And you think you’re a big deal? You’re an omega, you’re below me.”

You sarcastically smiled up at him. “And Seulgi is an Alpha, so what’s your point?”

He got visibly angrier. In all honesty, despite that witty remark, deep inside you were frightened and panicking--Stress was overwhelming you for a bit, you even forgot about the needy ache between your legs. He was about to do something, your legs were shaking a little bit, but he didn’t because he noticed someone behind you that made him stop. You couldn’t even look before you were yanked away and turned around.

That nice lavender scent… Joohyun. She held you tightly against her, letting her aura make you feel protected, calm and secure. “Joohyun, thank god,” you moaned out softly to her, noticing and feeling the other candidates retreat at the presence of Joohyun’s threatening alpha pheromones. Except for that other Alpha who was pumping his own pheromones to threaten Joohyun, who was not letting go of you and was not letting go of that death glare of hers.

Seulgi walked right past you two and you heard her arguing with her… cousin?

“Fuck is your problem, Jaewon?” Seulgi’s voice was incredibly powerful, it made your legs quiver and hold yourself tighter onto Joohyun.

Jaewon was cowering a little, not responding as sharply as he did to you. “I just saw she was distressed and I wanted to help but she’s a bitch.”

“If she is then so are you,” Seulgi slapped his head, like an adult would to their kid for misbehaving.

“Agh! What’s your problem, man?!”

“You were about to abuse of an omega in heat that’s what, you know that shit is punishable.”

Jaewon was now completely silent and submissive to Seulgi’s angered alpha voice.

“You do that again and I’m making sure your mom castrates you. You hear me?”

Jaewon nodded.

“I didn’t hear you!”

“I understand!”

“Good. Now scram,” Seulgi then roughly shoved him out of the way, pushing him back to where the mob was dancing without preoccupations. “Don’t be a bother, c’mon, move--You all, move it, nothing to see here.”

You sighed in relief, feeling a lot better, but now the arousal was starting to kick in again, you clung onto Joohyun, panting. “Thank you…”

Seulgi’s rough, alpha side was starting to fade once she got closer to you and Joohyun, caressing your head. “Hey, it’s okay.”

You let one hand to backwards to touch Seulgi when you felt she too was sporting a boner, a very big one at that, and you accidentally rubbed it.

They too were aroused, panting heavily as if they had run a marathon with you--or maybe it was the dancing--and soon that embarrassment came over you.

You slowly detach yourself from both of them and cleared your throat. “I’m sorry, I thought my suppressors--.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Joohyun said softly. “Let’s go outside, close to the pool. Let’s get you some fresh air and just think of what to do, alright?” She said to you, looking into your eyes.

You nodded, of course, and went out of the party, walking out of the party room, walking down the hallway. Once out of the building in itself, you saw that there was a party going on to your left. A club of some sort, something more of your college mates’ type. Bunch of them were outside drinking and smoking and you could feel the vibration of the bass competing against the Kang’s own bass. The stench of smoke was bringing you down, keeping you annoyed and riled up.

As intuitive as ever, they both noticed this and escorted you further away from the club’s main building. Soon, you couldn’t feel the bass, the smell was far away and you were started to smell into their calming pheromones more and more.

Thank god.

Soon enough, you both made it to the pool area that was clean, deserted but beautiful under the moonlight. Of course, there were lights around, benches, seats and tables--it was gorgeous, especially with the surrounding bushes being trimmed so perfectly, the flowers on it blooming beautifully.

“There we go,” Seulgi smiled at you, gently taking you to the bench.

You immediately sit and cross your legs, clinging onto the edge of the seat. “Thank you.”

Both girls sighed, ignoring their protruding cocks as much as they could. You obviously couldn’t stop looking at them. Seulgi and Joohyun looked amazing! Seulgi with her all black suit attire but instead of black dress trousers she went for the bold leather pants and no blazer, Joohyun with a similar attire but with a red blazer tailored to her gorgeous body, going for an all formal suit look--very feminine looking on her.

“I can ask my dad for the car keys so I can drive you,” Seulgi offered, caressing your head as you then hung it low in shame briefly. You didn’t want this to happen. “Should I take you home?”

You looked up and frowned, shaking your head. “I’m so sorry… I keep making you guys have to protect me.”

Joohyun uncrossed her arms and walked over to you, sitting next to you. “You’re not bothering us, pup.”

You looked at her and then down at her twitching cock, wanting to fight the fabric and get free. You pointed at it before you spoke. “Oh really? I’ve seen you guys get so hard and sensitive over me, it’s…”

“It’s alright, we understand,” Seulgi softly spoke, getting nearer.

“I--I…” You were about to accept to Seulgi’s offer to take you back home before you looked up at her and noticed her bulge right before your eyes. The heat within you was making it untenable for you to resist, it was bringing you to the very edge of your sexual abstinence.

You just couldn’t get the image of Seulgi fucking someone out of your head, and you couldn’t avoid wondering how that felt. You couldn’t get the image of Joohyun going down on a woman out of your head either, you just couldn’t.

You needed to know what that felt.

What was the worst that could happen?

“I want you guys,” you looked at both of them. “I’m so embarrassed to ask, but I want you two. Please? I know it’s weird, but I think the only way this heat is going to stop is if you guys help me.”

You felt that weight lifted off your shoulders, but your heart was racing like crazy as you saw them both looking at one another. The look in their eyes was unreadable but it wasn’t anger or disgust, despite that you were starting to feel a little stressed and embarrassed.

You regretted it, they weren’t feeling this idea.

You stood up before Joohyun wraps her arm around your waist and brings you close, purring softly. Seulgi approaches and purrs as well, both looking to comfort you and make you feel better. “W-what,” you softly said, looking at both.

“Don’t feel embarrassed to ask us,” Seulgi gets in front of you, caressing your head again before she leans down your neck to smell your scent.

“We’re willing to help,” Joohyun then chimes in, sounding soft and playful as she kisses around your shoulder, pressing herself against you.

The purring deep within you comes out instantly at the feeling of being so loved and appreciated, especially when you feel Joohyun’s protruding bulge rubbed against your butt. Seulgi keeps a bit of her distance before you grab her by her jacket and pull her closer, wrapping your arm around her waist and burying your face on her neck, moaning as you smell that enticing scent.

“You guys… really want to?” You ask one more time, closing your eyes and loving the feeling of the duo’s lips on your skin.

The sound of water nearby made the situation all the more peaceful and exciting, the aching between your legs non-stopping and getting more intense if anything. They both nodded and continued to purr.

“But, I’ve never done this kind of thing, you know?”

“You’re going to be alright,” Joohyun pulled away, unbuttoning her blazer. “With your heat right now, you’ll be able to fit us. If anything, we’ll go slow, right Seul?”

Seulgi nodded, pulling away from your neck. “As slow as humanly possible!”

You nodded, giggling softly at her enthusiasm before you sat back down on the bench and deeply inhaled. Your hand instantly fell on both of their bulges, just really feeling those monsters right there on their pants. They felt so alluring, it was hard for you to explain but there was a pleasure in realizing that you had awakened their most primal desires with your heat--especially that you had their cocks trying so hard to free themselves from their restraints. For you.

They both looked intimidating and big, but that didn’t stop you from looking up at them both, watching their faces contort in a bit of pleasure as you massaged their cocks deftly. Your hands simultaneously wandered upwards to their bodies, caressing their stomachs and between their breast before your hands hungrily went back down to their cocks. The way Seulgi was groaning at the touch let you know that the fabric was starting to bother them.

You pulled your hands down to their thighs, caressing them before you spoke again. “I… I want to see it.”

“What?” They both asked in unison, perhaps just getting out of a pleasure trance you put them through.

“Your… your cocks,” you almost felt shy saying it.

Joohyun chuckled, looking at Seulgi wasting no time to undo her trousers--she was always the eager one. Mostly because the moment she undid her trousers and fished her cock out you could see how big and needy it was. You saw that thickness, that size, her balls being as full and big as they could get. Her cock was appealing and veiny, the tip was as red as it could be (it was almost begging you to stimulate it), rock hard and stiff--it only wiggled a little bit. Having a cock that hard and that big must’ve been painful to sustain caged so tightly.

You crossed your legs again and purred at the sight.

Seulgi got a little closer, placing her hand on your head to entice you to suck it, to explore it with your mouth, but you took things slower by grasping it with your hands, feeling it twitch and pulsate in your fingers. It was so warm, so ethereal. You looked up at her, who was purring and smiling encouragingly at you. “Did I cause this?” You asked, feeling a little bad about it, realizing you caused a lot of anguish to Seulgi with every heat that stroke you in those random moments.

“It’s not as painful as you think,” Seulgi giggles.

“Yeah, when you walk the tip just rubs against your underwear, it’s exciting but to some it gets overwhelming,” Joohyun chimed in softly, sitting down next to you. “Touch the balls, pup.”

You looked at her surprised before you looked back at that cock--noticing it was oozing a lot of pre-cum. Shyly, one finger caressed one ball, watching Seulgi’s legs wiggle and tremble a little.

“Ah, so… so good,” Seulgi said softly, caressing your scalp with one hand as the other clenched tightly.

“Go a little harder, gently massage it,” Joohyun advised again.

When you looked at her you smiled and reached your other hand down to her bulge and caressed it. You realized she was probably hungry for some affection, too, but you were so taken away by the look and feel of Seulgi’s cock that you kind of forgot her. “Sorry,” you purred softly.

“Don’t be sorry, baby, take your time,” Joohyun said softly, a gasp leaving here and there, a moan threatening to get out. You could tell she wasn’t as carefree with her moans as Seulgi, who was going at it just by having you touch her ball.

So, you did what you were suggested and started to experiment with grabbing Seulgi’s balls, caressing them more boldly and gently massaging them. Seulgi’s reactions to your administrations were palpable and delightful, having her jerk her hips forward to beg you to put her cock in your mouth were incredibly satisfying, it felt better than having to deal with your own heat in your nest. Now, the thing that was scaring you was having to take that beast into your mouth.

You were new to this, but it’s not like you hadn’t seen porn. That thing went down. Literally down. So you were afraid for a moment so you looked at both of them, who purred to comfort you.

“You don’t have to put it all the way in,” Seulgi reassured, instantly intuiting that you were probably a little intimidated if not full on afraid, caressing your head. “It’s big, I know. Why don’t you try with the tip to see how you like it?”

You gulped and nodded. First, you slip your tongue out and began to caress the tip lovingly, with eagerness but slowness, smearing your saliva all over that tip while your hand grasped her shaft, venturing your tongue to her veins and playfully tracing them, feeling the mountains right on your tongue. Seulgi squirmed at your fingertips--well, your tongue, too. You felt kisses on your shoulder--probably Joohyun trying to encourage you to get a little bolder, giving rougher licks. You do just that, earning a bigger reaction from the woman before finally latching your lips around Seulgi’s cock. Ah, how delicious it was to feel her cock oozing out pre-cum right onto your tongue. You began to suck and gently bob your head in and out, just devouring that tip nice and easily, savoring that tantalizing cock of hers.

“See? That’s a good pup,” Joohyun softly said while watching you.

Seulgi purred and you moaned, the vibration of it against her cock felt amazing to Seulgi, who was now trying to tone down her own moans a little after realizing they were, in fact, in a public place.

Oh shit… you are in a public place.

Why was that turning you on even more? The fear of having someone catch you guys in this carnal act--catching YOU in this act with two respected Alphas? What a lucky girl you were. Oh, but the mere idea of having people just watch from afar, wishing they were as lucky as you or as lucky as Seulgi or Joohyun was richer. It was a strange feeling, but you certainly didn’t mind.

Maybe you were developing or discovering a kink.

You paid no mind and continued to suck on Seulgi’s cock, one hand returning to fondle her balls as the other rubbed and caressed Joohyun’s appealing package with the same rhythm and eagerness. You were starting to get used to it, to like it a lot more, so you were starting to take a little deeper than the tip, almost half way in. Then Seulgi had stopped your head with her two hands and began to gently thrust into your mouth, starting at a slow and sensuous pace.

You had to admit that her thrust just looked so appealing and delicious. They were so sensual, so eager but raw and carnal. Despite this, she didn’t go deeper than her tip, perhaps just a bit below as she saw you getting a little accustomed to it. You moaned and purred in delight, to let her know that you were comfortable and willing to suck and do more.

Seulgi understood this cue and started to get a little faster and she went on at it for a while before pulling away completely, noticing your saliva starting to smear down your chin and the corner of your lips--her cock was almost dripping from it as well. She thrusted into your mouth again and pulled away a little, keeping the cock just inches away from your lips.

Hungrily, you nuzzled your lips against her reddened tip before Seulgi pushed her cock past your lips and back into your mouth to start thrusting again, using your mouth greedily to get her pleasure. You didn’t mind that, especially when you were feeling her cock swelling and getting warmer, her balls wiggling and bouncing with each movement of her hips.

God, why was that so hot?

She was losing control, that’s why. You were making her lose her control to the point she was at the very edge of coming.

Until she didn’t.

“Hey, big girl, slow down,” Joohyun advised to Seulgi who stopped and pulled back almost immediately after the advice, being brought back down and regaining some of her control.

You pulled away a little reluctantly but breathed heavily, wiping the bit of drooling off your mouth. “Did I do good?” You asked softly, which made Seulgi nod. You looked down at her cock, watching it twitch so violently and frequently, as if it was protesting to go back into your mouth. Curiously you wanted to touch it, but Joohyun forbid you from doing so, cooing you softly.

“No, no, let her come down,” she giggled.

You looked up and tilted your head at Seulgi, who was panting heavily and recovering from her almost-climax. “You don’t want to come in my mouth?”

Seulgi chuckled and shook her head. “No, pup. Not tonight, we have to satiate your heat.”

Joohyun then stood up and began unzipping her pants, fishing her cock out instantly. She was perhaps just as thick, but there was one thing that was different from her was that her balls were a little tighter and looked a lot fuller, there was a lot more skin on the cock that made the beast look really hefty, a slight curvature to her cock as well. It was so attractive, just like Seulgi’s, but in her own way. It was even more attractive the way Joohyun slapped it around a bit and hypnotized you with it.

It was so huge, moving and wiggling about so exquisitely.

“Now that you know what to do,” Joohyun’s voice was commanding, making you look up at her with big puppy eyes. “You think you can take more?”

What was this? Joohyun who was usually sweet and soft was now stern and dominant, it made your panties even wetter. You were starting to get more into the mood as if you weren’t already, feeling that you wanted to suck that cock like no one else has, imprint yourself into her mind with how eager you were to suck her. You nodded, already a puddle under Joohyun’s feet.

The pale woman smirked as she wiggled her cock for you before stroking her cock, watching her hefty balls bounce with every expert stroke. “Open,” she said firmly bringing you back from your trance.

You obeyed instantly, sticking your tongue out for good measure. She glided her cock against your tongue, sliding it in for you to close your mouth around it. Then she thrusted a little further down from the tip, taking advantage that you were already somewhat ‘trained’ or used to suck cock. You engulfed her with your lips, sucking her, tracing your tongue around her. Yes, you were so ready to just devour her cock. That is, until she was pulling back all the away after with a soft moan. You whined, feeling Seulgi get closer as she caressed your thighs, her panting close to your ear.

“What? My hungry little pup wants to suck my cock that badly?” Joohyun asked softly, biting her lower lip.

You nodded again. “Please? I’ve been wanting to for a long time,” you gasped out needily.

She smirked and grasped her cock, slapping it against your lips before you put your tongue out and had her slap her tip against it, feeling the precum smeared on your lips and tongue. “Shh, I’ll satiate that desire, but be patient.”

You moaned and purred at the slapping, almost pouting after it stopped. She ruffled your hair and caressed your head tenderly. Seulgi’s hands were tracing to your inner thighs, sneaking up to your core and merely caressing it before retreating.

“Lick me, come on,” Joohyun said softly, placing her hands behind her, letting you do as you please.

You licked your lips and dragged your tongue across her shaft, coating her cock with your saliva and stopping right before you reached the tip. You went from bottom to almost the top, leaving no part of her skin without love and attention, even gracing your tongue to her balls and getting a buck of her hips and a soft moan out of her.

“Ah, look at our pup being eager,” Seulgi softly giggled, making Joohyun giggle as well. “Suck her balls, that drives her crazy~”

“Hush, Seulgi,” Joohyun said jokingly, groaning.

You smirked and latched your lips around one of her balls and started to suck eagerly, making Joohyun moan loudly and in a high pitched manner.

Oh shit.

You all stopped, you didn’t even dare to move a single inch. She was perhaps a bit too loud, so you were all worried in that moment, but upon noticing no move or voices from afar you all loosened up and chuckled. You smirked mischievously up to Joohyun before you sucked more without warning.

This time Joohyun bit her fist, tossing her head back at the pleasure but wanting to keep absolutely quiet.

Seulgi had mercy on the woman’s soul, standing up and getting behind her--pressing herself on her nice round butt as well--before wrapping her arms around her. “Look at me,” Seulgi said softly, getting the woman to look at her. Finally they shared a feverish and passionate kiss, muffling their moans and purrs quite a bit but also enticing them more the moment their tongues started to clash with one another hungrily and desperately.

You looked up and watching them share a kiss was so hot, the heat between your legs was getting untenable, you were starting to rub yourself through your underwear, just to satiate yourself a little bit. You finally wrapped your lips around Joohyun’s tip and began to bob your head in and out enthusiastically, this time more confident on how much you were able to take and how crazy you were driving her despite having her mouth be muffled by Seulgi’s luscious lips and that sinful tongue of hers.

The cock was responding to your stimulation with twitches of pure delight while you gave it your all. You started to do circular motions with your suckles--if something good did come out of you watching porn was this--, gently clashing her tip with the roof of your mouth, the sides of your cheek, you licked and caressed her cock with your tongue… You did it all, as it was all coming to you in one powerful wave of arousal.

The best friends pull away and Joohyun gasps at your administrations, leaning her head back against Seulgi’s shoulders. “S-seulgi, my breast, please…” She gasps out, not sounding as dominant and commanding as before.

She, too, was losing control.

Seulgi obeyed either way, untucking her shirt and unbuttoning it quickly, slipping her hands in and beginning to give her lover’s breast a very luscious and erotic massage. The bear-looking alpha moaned as well at the entire feeling of breast in her hands, her cock pressed against a wiggling Joohyun, watching you suck cock like you’ve been hungry for it for days (which you were). Your scent and your arousal was riling up the Alphas more. It was incredibly hot.

Joohyun’s head came down as she gasped. “Stop, stop.”

You pulled away instantly and Seulgi stopped massaging her breast, pressing soft kisses on her shoulder. “W-what’s wrong?” You asked worried, thinking that you were doing something wrong.

Joohyun looked down and caressed your head, shaking her head and chuckling softly. “Ah, nothing. I was just starting to get really addicted to your mouth. I need to last longer than that.”

You blushed--as if you weren’t flustered already--stroking her cock a little before letting it go.

“Now, shouldn’t we give our pup something, too?” Seulgi eagerly suggested, sounding way too adorable to be true.

“Oh, l-like what?” You asked, sounding perhaps a little dumb, but you were genuinely curious. You could guess, obviously, but what was the fun in that?

“Stand up and find out,” Joohyun commanded, motioning you to stand up with her finger.

You stood up immediately, walking closer to her for good measure. She instantly wrapped her arms around you and brought you closer to her body with obvious greed, though Seulgi didn’t seem to mind it since she was approaching you from behind anyways.

Joohyun leaned inches away from your lips and smirked, starting to rub your silhouette before she spoke. “That dress is driving us crazy.”

“It looks really good on you, shows how spectacular your ass is,” Seulgi chimed in giggling, pressing herself against your butt and caressing it, purring at how delightful her hands and her cock felt against you.

Your breath got caught in your throat and you just didn’t know where to look and what to do. One hand went to Seulgi’s thighs and the other one to Joohyun’s shoulder, caressing both of them with appreciation as they curiously kissed and roamed their hands around your body.

“God, I need you both,” you gasped out, biting your lower lip.

“It was about time you said it,” Joohyun teased, leaning into your lips and pressing a very slow but passionate kiss, her lips infinitely smooth and gracious with her touch.

You felt a peasant by comparison; she was a goddess at it too, taking the lead, setting the rhythm to a pleasant and romantic waltz of some sort. You couldn’t help but to cling to her shoulder as you felt your legs started to get a serious case of quivering and jellyness. Her tongue soon came in, a soft moan slipping out as it slid past your pairs. It was driving you crazy, making the heat between your leg just get hotter. It wasn’t helping that Seulgi had made it her business to lift your dress’ end up, ultimately revealing your set of panties and they both were caressing with their cocks so hungrily.

You should’ve worn sexier lingerie, that’s for sure, but it’s not like you planned this.

Soon, she undid the zipper on the back and started to slip the dress off your shoulders, pulling it down and revealing your bra and your breast to Joohyun, who pulled away from you instantly the moment your breast were at sight. “Seulgi, undo them, please,” she groaned, biting her lower lip.

In no time, Seulgi undid the bra and slid it off of you.

You couldn’t help but to gasp at the feeling of a slight breeze perking your nipples up as Joohyun oogled at them before giving a nice kiss to it, her tongue soon greeting your nipple with a long and agonizing lick.

The three of you purred almost in harmony in pure carnal delight and while you were loving the attention you were given (and that you gave them, too) you were getting needier and needier. You needed to feel their cocks inside of you, just filling you so well like no one will ever fill you.

Her licks turned into suckles around your breast, leaving small red suckle marks before she finally get to the nipple and started to cover your sensitive nub with her lips, nuzzling it a little before she sharply sucked on it.

“Oh god,” you gasped out, feeling Seulgi’s hand slide down to your clothed pussy but not to rub it herself, instead she grabbed Joohyun’s hard cock and gently slapped it against your core, rubbing the wet tip against your own wetness every now and then and repeating the little torture for a while.

Your head was against her shoulder and your hands clung to shoulder and thigh as you let go, feeling secure with their expertise and their calming pheromones.

Of course, you were loving it, you were craving that kind of affection and attention so badly, you didn’t realize it until now. But you were starting to whine and whimper needily, begging for more than that, for actual contact.

More than actual contact, you were begging to be filled by them.

All of them.

“Please… I want more, I need more,” you begged them, groaning.

They smiled at each other and finally stopped their administrations, pulling away slowly with a smug smirk. “Aww, it’s alright, pup,” Seulgi softly purred, pulling away with a kiss to your shoulder. Joohyun pulled away as well but hooked her fingers on your underwear and slid it down to your feet and you eagerly kicked them out of you with her help.

Honestly, the panties were being absolutely bothersome to you and your aching pussy.

Even more now that you were feeling, fondling and smelling their hungry scent, their pheromones--it was too much.

Soon enough Seulgi looked around, making sure they were still well and safe before she wrapped her arms under your armpit to hold you up a little. She did it slowly not to scare you, for you to have time to process it and pull back if you want to. But of course you don’t want to.

Instinctively, you gulped and softly spoke to Joohyun, who was now hooking her arms beneath your knees and lifting your lower half up. “Please be slow?”

Not that this was something weird to say, but it caught Joohyun a little off guard--especially when things were getting steamy, wild and heated, it was an adorable thing to say. She chuckled and nodded, aligning her cock with your entrance without problems, rubbing the aching tip of it and smearing itself with your incessant wetness.

For all the gods… it was such an amazing feeling, and it wasn’t even inside at all! That’s how it felt to be in your heat, feeling every single touch arouse you so much, feeling just the tip of Joohyun’s cock make you go crazy. It was amazing.

Ultimately, it came down to Joohyun slowly sliding in, gasping at the feeling of your walls instantly clinging and hugging the tip of her cock with a hunger she has definitely not felt before. You, of course, felt it was a little weird at first, but pleasurable, it was something you were getting used to instantly. You felt her grab beneath your knees and hold you up effortlessly (that alpha strength surely surprises you at times), but you can feel her squeeze you a little as she slides further in.

Listening to her suddenly whine and groan as she buried herself deep inside you was one of the best things you could hear ever, you could feel her body gently quivering at it. It stung for a little bit, just because it was so foreign to your body, but it was just a matter of time your walls had hugged the shaft and welcomed it with a lot of love.

Practically, you were filled with Joohyun’s cock alone. It was such a great feeling, it was--pun intended--fulfilling to have her inside of you like that. She was throbbing in her own rhythm, while your core was throbbing to its own beat as well. Even if she wasn’t moving, you felt very pleased.

Eventually she did start to move, but it was a very slow and gentle thrusting, not pulling away too much and not going too far in. You could tell, though, that this was already driving her crazy

Naturally, you felt amazing, your previous request to being handled slowly was being taken into account and it made you feel in good hands.

Speaking of being in good hands, Seulgi was whining and purring as she held you up. With the way Joohyun was delicately thrusting into you, your arms were practically jelly, but you leaned your head back to gently nuzzle with hers as you spoke. “Seulgi-ah, are you OK?”

She gently nodded, leaning down to kiss on your neck. “I’m good, my little cub.”

You couldn’t help but to smile a little at the compliment, biting your lower lip as you wished to just hug her and give her a kiss.

However, the increasing speed of Joohyun’s thrusting was taking your mind off of how adorable Seulgi was. Feeling that big cock rub against your walls and brush on spots that you didn’t know you had was amazing. She was now getting started with the real good stuff, her moans starting to become less muffled, less whiney, more raw.

“F-feels good, doesn’t it?” Joohyun said in a good attempt of a dominant voice, but her stammering just let you know that she was very into this as much as you were.

With that, she became slightly rougher with her thrust, making you bounce just slightly at her moves; Seulgi had to hold you a little tighter, her cock sandwiched between your ass and her body. Seulgi, too, started to moan because of this, receiving a slight bit of friction on her own hardened shaft.

The sudden roughness was making everything all the more intense, it made your thoughts go numb, your moans involuntarily leaving your lips. A louder moan came out everytime you felt Joohyun’s cock buried deeper inside of you in one smooth thrusting, before she resumed her normal strokes.

The anticipation of feeling that long stroke made you more excited overall--even more than before, yeah--and it just made you feel like you needed this more and more. You weren’t sure if you wanted to come anymore, you just were desperate to feel this pleasure, especially from one of the alphas you respected and loved the most.

You wanted it to keep going. You wanted her to go faster and you were about to ask her to do so until you feel Joohyun’s cock swell slightly inside of you and then she pulls out drastically, panting heavily.

She couldn’t go any faster, she might have lost it.

“F-fuck,” she curses, keeping your legs up still but not doing anything. You just watched her stiff and twitching cock stay up, nobody touching it but the slight wind caressing it a little bit. “I was so close.”

Seulgi, who had been unable to even speak, suddenly said something. “Were you close to knotting?”

“Yeah,” Joohyun gasps out, still panting.

“W-why didn’t you?” You asked softly as Joohyun gently put your legs to the ground.

Seulgi still held you, this time around your waist as she knew your legs would be quivering a little. “Yeah, why didn’t you?”

“I was just getting her used to it, I know you wouldn’t control yourself Seulgi,” Joohyun chuckled a little. “Her ass is mine, alright?”

Rather than being offended, Seulgi laughed. “Ah, you know me too well.”

“So, you guys WILL knot me?”

They both looked at one another before Joohyun spoke softly. “If you want, of course.”

You bit your lower lip, shyly nodding. “Yes, please?”

“You got it, then,” Seulgi giggled. You were still trying to get on your own two feet well by the time Seulgi slowly unwrapped her arms around you. Joohyun grabbed your hands and helped you remain up and move to where Seulgi was laying down, her cock so needy, so hard and big.

“Come here,” Seulgi softly said, motioning you to come over. “Your other alpha needs a little loving as well.”

You didn’t even wait. You got in position with Joohyun’s never ending motherly care and help, straddling Seulgi, the cock just against your pussy.

None of them even got a chance to tell you what to do before you starting to slowly grind against her hardened cock, just coating her cock with your abundant juices.

“Oh fuck,” Seulgi moaned out softly, leaning her head back against the floor before she looked down at you and placed her hands on your hips.

You felt her gently move you, help you grind at your own pace. You were loving this sensation, absolutely, but the moment you felt her cock well coated with your juices, you lifted yourself up, brought that tip inside of you and gently went down; Seulgi’s hands instantly squeezing your waist as you felt your walls hug her cock, her size slowly entering and filling you up just like Joohyun.

You bit your lower lip to avoid moaning too loudly, but Seulgi whine like crazy.

“Yah, Seulgi, they might hear you,” Joohyun chuckles.

It makes Seulgi smile before biting her lower lip as well, feeling her cock being engulfed by your walls, being halfway buried inside of her.

You keep it that way for a while, taking a little bit of time before you finally let her go all the way in.

Seulgi had to lay her head back a little bit before composing herself and looking at you again. You gently leaned forward, supporting yourself with her as she hugged you close to her. You both shared eye contact briefly before Seulgi started thrusting moderately but gently, instantly yanking out a moan from both of you.Joohyun was watching, slowly recovering from the arousal but keeping it going by stroking herself really slowly.

You, of course, couldn’t watch her for long, as your eyes instantly closed when Seulgi was starting to go a little faster suddenly before she slowed down massively. You clung to her shoulders because of it, whining to her. “W-why did you slow down?”

“She likes to do that, you better be ready,” Joohyun chuckled a little, giving your ass a nice smack which made you gasp. “She’ll lose control eventually.”

Seulgi didn’t say a word, instead moans slipped out of her lips while she went back to her moderate thrusting speed.

Her cock filled you just like Joohyun’s, there was virtually no difference, maybe that you felt a little looser now, but that was about it. You could feel her veins rubbing and nuzzling against your wet walls, teasing every bit of your nerves.

“G-god,” Seulgi gasped out, leaning her head back against the floor as she suddenly went faster than before even.

You gasped as well, burying your face against her chest as she hugged you tighter. “Y-Yes, yes, please…” you begged, wanting her to keep going but then she abruptly stopped, buried deep inside of you. You held your breath for a moment almost, slowly exhaling as you felt she was going to stay inside, throbbing along with you.

Joohyun delivered another smack to your ass, starting to scoot close, squeezing your cheeks and massaging them hungrily.

Oh, what a heaven, but you couldn’t help but to feel needy for Joohyun’s cock to fill you fully, Seulgi now thrusting slower. You look back briefly at the pale woman with your puppy eyes. “Please, Joohyun?”

“Yes, of course,” she softly replied, smiling. Then, she positioned herself well, pushing your mounds apart before finally aligning the tip of her cock to your entrance, the tightness of it instantly hugging the alpha’s cock. Slowly but surely, she pushes her cock into your ass hole, which offered some slight resistance before the tip finally made it in and slid without any more obstructions.

It didn’t sting as much as you thought, but you were a little tight there. The wetness exuded by your heat and her abundant lubrication made it easier for you. You felt a lot fuller, you felt like you were the luckiest at the moment as they both were only desiring to be inside of you at the moment, and they were now. Both of their hungry and hard cocks were inside of you, being hugged by your walls desperately for some release. You liked that feeling, you liked giving them that feeling after all the agony you put them through. This feeling of raw and bestial need to be fucked like this, in a public place--you were so hungry for it you couldn’t wait to get home, the girls couldn’t wait either.

Is this what you were missing? You were missing out on a lot of fun.

Joohyun made sure to go gentle as possible, going slower before she caught up to Seulgi’s moderate rhythm. You could feel them rub against one another inside of you, their two cocks nuzzling and making contact through the thin barricade inside of you.

“I-Is that you, Joohyun?” Seulgi asked between moans.

“Yes, silly,” Joohyun’s legendary composure was slowly being torn away with the pleasure she was feeling.

However, you didn’t know if she was feeling as much of a pleasure as you were feeling. You couldn’t think of ANYTHING else. Your eyes could barely open up at the royal treatment you were given, the stimulation from both of your holes was so overwhelmingly good. The deeper they went, the more intense it was, the more primitive and tantalizing.

Seulgi made sure to caress your arms as she kept her rhythm with the other Alpha, her neck arching a little every now and then, though she did try her best to look at you with those half-lidded foxy eyes of hers, but she failed miserably. She was so horny for you.

Joohyun wasn’t behind, and even thought she was going crazy inside of you, she did her best to keep her moans controlled, pressing her lips against your shoulder and planting soft kisses sometimes just pressing her pairs there to muffle a loud moan, biting briefly before she pulls away, letting you feel the slight mark of her saliva being left there. She wanted to mark you, so badly, she was almost drooling but she would not do it. Not without you asking.

You didn’t want to, yet. Well, you weren’t even thinking of getting anything right now other than your orgasm, to feel their cocks chafing together and soon spurt out their seed--to feel that knot inside of you. Oh god, to feel them inside of you like that, knotted into you and pumping all their semen inside, just bound to you, you bound to them. There was a strange warm sensation you felt upon thinking about it.

Were they going faster? Yes, they were. In a synchronized movement they started to move faster inside of you and even deeper than before. They both were brushing up on spots that made you yelp in pleasure a little, making you dig your nail on Seulgi’s shoulder. “Y-yes, fuck, yes!”

However, Seulgi stopped a little with a soft whine, having Joohyun stop shortly after. “W-wait…”

Joohyun pressed her forehead against your shoulder and began trailing kisses up to the back of your neck, her hand gently gripping your hips and squeezing it tenderly. “W-we’re gonna knot, pup. Do we have your permission to knot you?”

Seulgi is panting a little, leaning down to kiss your collarbone and around before she pulls away to look at you. “W-we can keep the knot out of you if you want.”

You shook your head quite rapidly. “No, no, please… I want you guys to do it.”

Joohyun gently caressed your head, starting a slow and luscious thrusting, Seulgi following close behind. Naturally, with her soft, lustful but motherly tone, she says: “It’s going to hurt a little bit, pup.”

You nod, acknowledging her bit of wisdom before nuzzling your head against hers as she kisses your neck. “I’m ready.”

With a nod from the both of them, they start up again, going a little faster and faster. You felt that ambrosial pleasure crawl back in its place and drive you crazy, leaving you to almost drool in pure delight, but you resisted and kept your mouth as closed as possible.

“J-joohyun,” Seulgi moaned out, a whiny tone dripping over the way she called out for the other alpha.

Then… you started to feel her growing a little bigger. You didn’t have any clue what was happening, but you were liking this sensation of being filled more.

“Okay, you first,” Joohyun softly said, stopping her thrusting and letting Seulgi continue thrusting away. “She’s gonna knot you first, alright?”

You gulp and nod, preparing yourself to feel this for the first time.You feel Seulgi starting to thrust a little harder, her balls probably slapping against Joohyun’s, until she finally gives one last thrust and buries herself inside. You feel something growing on the base of her cock, it was starting to push your walls to the limit, and it stung a little.

You couldn’t say you liked it entirely, but you withstood it and got used to it slowly, the two Alphas purring for you to feel comfortable, both of them immobile for a while and looking around to make sure you two were still alone, noticing not a soul in the distance. Though, with the whole noise and ruckus going around, you couldn’t shake off the feeling that maybe someone was watching, especially if they get near and smell your hormones.

“Easy, easy, pup,” Seulgi softly mumbled, caressing your head and licking your collarbones, drawing your attention back to the moment.

“Good girl, you’re doing so good,” Joohyun purred out as well, pressing sweet kisses on your skin and slowly starting to thrust inside of you.

The stinging sensation soon started to subside but it was still there somewhat. You couldn’t help but to feel… aroused at the idea though, despite the sting. She was inside of you and bound, the heat her cock was emanating was driving you crazy, you could feel it almost grew inside of you as well. Now, it brushed against your walls as Seulgi did her best to being thrusting.

“Oh my god,” you gasped out at the feeling, looking at Seulgi who had departed from your collarbones and instead arched her neck in pure ecstasy.

The knot had formed and she couldn’t thrust out of you or in, but you still felt so… aroused, in so much pleasure, even if the friction was minimal. Her hips were bucking almost involuntarily as her cock began to spazz and quiver, soon… you felt her shot something out of you. It felt so filling, so warm, like a nice cream rubbing against your walls and setting you off to a ride full of ecstasy as her cock rubbed against it. The sting soon subsided completely as you started to feel the pleasure again, consistent as always and maybe intensifying. Seulgi was losing herself within you, trying her hardest to avoid movement. It was adorable.

“F-Fuck!” Seugi groaned out, barely able to keep her eyes open. “Joohyun.”

You were about to look back before you started to feel Joohyun’s cock rubbing up against Seulgi’s in a quicker pace, her fingers soon massaging your scalp briefly before she pulled at your hair back. You couldn’t move your head, but you didn’t need it, your eyes were closed shut as you felt her start to thrust roughly against you, making you a moaning mess as she hit the deepest spots you had, the sound of skin slapping. Seulgi thrusted as much as she could but naturally her cock didn’t move much, instead it just shot string after string of her seed, filling you up to the brim and driving you crazy. You were now begging for Joohyun to fill your ass with her seed too.

“J-joohyun, oh my god,” you gasped.

Joohyun wasn’t slacking, her thrust were firm and certain, going for longer and more beastial strokes. She was hungry for her orgasm, you could tell, she was desperate for it.

You don’t know how, but you managed to clench around her huge cock, instantly earning a yelp from her pristine and usually quiet lips. Yes, yes, lose yourself Joohyun.

“Pup… I’m g-going to,” she couldn’t even finish the sentence by the time she roughly thrusted all the way into you, grabbing your hips tightly to push herself even deeper, letting go of your hair.

You almost flopped down to Seulgi, who held you close as you felt her cock growing, the knot forming. You would’ve surrendered your body to the ground if it wasn’t for Joohyun holding your lower half up, you felt completely numb--well, jelly, you didn’t want to move at all, you just craved for your orgasm.

God, it felt amazing to be stretched out now, your ass accommodating to the growth of her knot--which grew faster than Seulgi’s but was the same size. Soon, they were both bound to you. This time, you were in too much pleasure to even be in any minimal pain, the beautiful choir of their moans coming together so well, though Seulgi was more constant, as she was in pure orgasmic bliss.

“I-I’m coming,” Joohyun announced and soon enough started to shoot her warm and goopy seed, caressing your insides with tenderness while she began to move her cock a little inside of you, but her movement seemed more controlled--just slightly more, her nails digging into your skin.

Oh, by all gods. If you felt filled before, now you felt twice as filled. “G-guys,” you gasped out.

“W-we know,” Seulgi stammered out, soon leaving out a high pitched moan as she shot more seed inside of you, trying to keep a steady pace for you.

“L-Let’s work hard for our pup, Seulgi,” Joohyun purred out, unable to restraint herself from moaning out loud right after.

Seulgi nodded and held you tight, grabbing full control of her hips and really putting effort in trying to thrust inside of you, succeeding in moving more just like Joohyun.

God, it felt... like heaven. Pure, untampered heaven. Their tips brushing together, shooting more cream inside of you as they rub your spots as much as they could, they worked hard for you. The overwhelming pleasure was soon making you quiver in delight, all over your body there were warm goosebumps and tensing at the pleasure, your toes curling.

You suddenly were hit with the realization that these two were your alphas now, both huge cocks buried so deep inside of you, knotted, filling you up with their semen, pushing through the knot to still give you pleasure. In a semi public place of all places too, they were just losing control.

For you, only you.

And then, you came undone, clenching so tightly to their cocks and their knots. “O-oh my god!”

“T-that’s it, pup, come,” Joohyun cooed, Seulgi just whimpered and tried her best to keep the pace as she once again shot more seed.

You felt that pleasure washing over your entire body, both of your holes sucking the two alpha’s cock inside of you possessively, unable to contain your cries of pleasure. It felt like the longest moment of your life, the most intense, nothing around you mattered anymore except your two best friends.

Your view became blurry, eventually you just closed your eyes and let yourself go. You lavished into how their scent smelled all over you, how they were frantically riding your orgasm the best way they could before you felt Joohyun gently laying down on your back, her face burying into your neck, her body twitching every now and them, just like Seulgi’s. However, Seulgi’s moans were dying down, her body twitched still but she was calming down. Her cock was stopping the fountain.

Joohyun was still cumming, and pumping all her seed in a long continuous orgasm, maybe several of them, you wouldn’t know. What you did know is that you were treated like you were never treated before, being given such a long orgasm that you’ve never been able to achieve. Your own juices went down Seulgi’s cock, washing over it, your holes clinging to the two alphas.

It seemed almost eternal, like the time was slowing down even, and after a while you felt Joohyun’s moans and high pitched whines starting to subside, your own pleasure diminishing, feeling her cock twitch and twitch, but no more seed coming out.

You gasped out as your orgasm faded nicely, collapsing against Seulgi’s body with heavy panting. Joohyun was still coating your body, Seulgi right under you sandwiching you, they both panted heavily as well, but looked absolutely tired--blissfully so.

“Pup?” Joohyun asked softly, while Seulgi couldn’t stop her little cute whines.

Your forehead was planted against Seulgi’s chest, your neck being tenderly kissed as well as your shoulders and a bit of your back. You… couldn’t respond, you felt so sleepy, so tired.

“I… I think she’s going to pass out,” Seulgi said softly, rubbing your arms.

You closed your eyes and just listened, smelling their scent.

“Yeah, I figured… She had an intense one, our little puppy,” you felt your head being patted.

You looked up, mustering up your energy a little and looking up. They both replied to you with a soft ‘Hi’ and a kiss on each cheek, a soft giggle coming out of them. You must’ve looked very adorably sleepy. “I… I feel so…”

“Satisfied? We know,” Joohyun joked, getting a laugh out of you and Seulgi. “But really, that was amazing.”

“Hell yeah, would’ve preferred in a… more intimate setting?” Seulgi giggled.

Oh right. You looked around just like they did, noticing not a soul at sight still. Well… that's debatable. There was surely someone who saw, but since you had two alphas with you, they probably cowered away.

You wanted to move a little but then felt their knot right inside of you, buried deep within and still hard. You groaned, it still stung a little bit, but also you were absurdly tired. “G-guys?” You asked, suddenly feeling a little concerned about it. They could smell it, actually just intuit this time--no smelling--and so they purred for you.

“It’s alright,” Seulgi assured, rubbing your arms again, caressing the little goosebumps you were getting over your arms.

“You want to sleep?” Joohyun asked.

“You must be exhausted,” Seulgi giggled, leaning her head back against the ground and leaving out a long sigh of delight.

You nodded, letting your head surrender back against Seulgi’s chest, your eyes closing.

And then… you passed out.

*

Slowly, with the scent of vanilla and lemon caressing your nostrils, your eyes fluttered awake. Yes, you were in Seulgi’s and Joohyun’s room! Wrapped around cozy and nice smelling blankets. They smelled like the two alphas, it made you purr and feel comfortable, protected, safe. It was an amazing feeling. Was this what it felt to be in a nest? The peace you felt was extraordinary, the post orgasmic bliss was making it all ten times better.

But of course, you looked around and started to wonder where they were, not there to greet you and give you good mornings. For a moment you thought they left you there.

“Guys?” You asked softly, looking around the room and finding no one. But suddenly listening in, you could hear giggles and noise out of the room.

You don’t remember much of what happened when you fell asleep--well. You vaguely remember waking up in a bumpy ride, a little uncomfortable, curled up against… someone? You smelled as you opened your eyes a little bit to look around. OK, you were in a car, you could figure that much because of the scent. It was Seulgi’s car--her dad’s, anyways. The familiar and warm scent that was close to you was none other than Bae Joohyun herself, a purr rumbling from within her. It was just for you, to lull you back to sleep.

She was holding you, seemingly looking forward at where they were driving before she looked down at you, smiling and gently bopping your nose with the tip of her finger. “Go back to sleep, pup, we’re not there yet.”

You purred and leaned against her chest, suddenly noticing you were sitting on her. You were in the backseat, your legs comfortably on the seats while Joohyun hugged your sleeping body against her, your butt sitting between her parted legs. Her arms were around you, rubbing your back with the tenderness of flower.

“She’s awake?” Seulgi asked softly.

“Yeah,” Joohyun said softly as well, kissing your head and hugging you closer if possible, her purring back in effect.

You were about to ask where, but… why? It was better to snuggle up against Joohyun’s caring embrace, listening to those loving purrs. It was so warm, so nice. You went right back to sleep, snuggled up against her.

But now you were awake in their bed, naked at that. You jetted out of the bed and stood up instantly, searching for something to cover you up. It wouldn’t make a difference since they already explored the depths of your body, but you still wished to modestly hide your body.

Since you were out of your heat, you started to feel a little… strange? About the whole threesome. You loved it! But truth be told was that you didn’t know where you guys stood now, considering that was a very wild and sudden thing to do, maybe it was part of their quick-fix idea to get everything back to normal?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

The moment you stepped out of the room, you heard their voices just casually chatting in the kitchen. And of course, you could smell more than their scent. Some nice eggs.

When you peaked your head in shyly into the kitchen, you saw them both in some casual home clothing, just laughing. Seulgi was seated on the counter while Irene was watching over the eggs. It didn’t take long before they noticed you and smiled widely.

“Hi,” you said shyly, coming in and clutching to your robe.

“Heyyyy~” Seulgi sing-songed, sliding off the counter and going over to you, giving you a warm hug. “Good morning,” she purred in your ear.

Seulgi’s scent was delicious, so clean and lovely, it really made you feel calm and comfortable, even if you were still naked under the robe. You just smelled into her scent, keeping there for a brief moment.

When you pulled away, Joohyun was already approaching with her motherly smile, soon embracing you in a tight, protective hug. Her scent was also clean, strong but not in-you-face-kinda-strong. It engulfed you, it made feel secure and at home and you couldn’t stop inhaling it.

You had to admit, after being so close to the two of them the night before, you now couldn’t get enough of their scent. You were needy for them, for their affection, and of course being sandwiched between two alphas wasn’t all that bad.

“U-Uhm, the eggs?”

“Oh!” Joohyun turned around instantly and got to the eggs, turning them and sighing in relief when they were fine.

A nice harmony of laughs filled the kitchen and you felt very much at home. You couldn’t work the courage to tell them now what you were thinking!

“How did you sleep?” Seulgi asked, leaning against the counter and nibbling on some bread. Classic, little hungry bear-looking girl. You couldn’t deny the piece of bread she offered you with a big smile.

“You slept all the way from the club until now,” Joohyun chimed in with a giggle, a soft almost motherly tone to her way of talking. It made you feel warm and fuzzy, everytime she talked like that you knew she was fond of the moment.

You nodded and smiled. “I slept great… that was amazing, guys,” you said softly.

“It sure was, you were passed out after, it must have been,” Seulgi joked, petting and caressing your head a little bit.

“You were really out of it,” Joohyun softly giggled, putting the eggs on a separate plate.

You couldn’t help but to blush a little, giggling and eating the piece of bread you were given. “Did I exhaust you guys though? I made you do all the work.”

They both shook their heads.

“That was a lot of fun!” Seulgi chimed in first.

“Wild, irresponsible and in plain sight from anyone, but…” Joohyun trailed off, sporting a big cheeky and dreamy grin.

Joohyun was never one to go around in public places and fucking, but hey… she seemed to have enjoyed the escapade.

But now, the question was hanging in the air for you. You were starting to feel a little shy and nervous about it, but you deeply inhaled and came out with it.

“Are we a thing?”

Joohyun and Seulgi both looked up at you, then at each other. Their face was one of surprise, perhaps a bit of confusion, but you were starting to panic at the way they just looked at each other without a word. They were communicating through their eyes, you could tell.

“G-guys?” You asked softly, stammering a little bit before they turned their attention to you, slowly smiling. Oh...

“Ah, you’re too cute,” Joohyun said softly, engulfing you in another big and tender hug. “Of course, pup. You’re ours.”

“And we’re yours,” Seulgi chimed in, grinning from ear to ear, sneaking a nice little smack to your ass which made you yelp and jump a little in Joohyun’s embrace, which in turn scared her too.

“Yah!” Joohyun laughed out and pulled away to smack Seulgi’s butt in return. “Don’t scare me like that.”

You grinned, starting to feel that doubt jumping out of you. So you joined the little tease and smacked Joohyun’s ass now. It was a nice warm moment where you all were laughing and giggling like in any other times you were together. Difference was that now you were their little omega, taking care of you and making sure people knew you were theirs.

Of course, this joking tease turned into kisses all over your body--on your neck, behind your ear, on your collar bones… Soon enough you were reminded what drove you crazy the night before, and it was almost as if they were going to ignite your heat again!

“G-guys, the breakfast?” You giggled out. Seulgi now gently suckling on your earlobe while Joohyun was nipping at your neck tenderly--not biting your just yet--and purring.

Seulgi didn’t respond, instead just hummed and continued.

Joohyun sucked into your skin, saying nothing else.

It was their way of saying:

“Breakfast can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof, what a long one.
> 
> Anyways, here's my [Twitter](twitter.com/sicckgirl) if you want it. Sometimes I give my discord too uwu


End file.
